Miss Robichaux's Academy
| image = | aliases = Miss Robichaux's Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States | state = Louisiana | county = | city = New Orleans | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = American Horror Story: Coven | poi = | 1st = "Bitchcraft" }} Miss Robichaux's Academy, known fully as Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, is a fictional private school featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. It is the central setting for season three of the show, "Coven", and first appeared in the season's pilot episode, "Bitchcraft". Miss Robichaux's Academy appeared in all thirteen episodes from the season. Description Located in the Garden District of New Orleans, Louisiana, Miss Robichaux's Academy is multi-storied mansion and a private learning center, catering exclusively to the education of witches. As of 2014, the school was headed up by coven Supreme, Cordelia Goode, and its staff consisted of its previous students, Zoe Benson and Queenie, as well as its new servant Kyle Spencer. Previous staff members and students included the previous supreme, Fiona Goode, students Madison Montgomery and Nan and the late caretaker, Spalding. History Originally designed as a normal private school for young women, Miss Robichaux's was first built in 1790. In the 1860s, the school was converted into a military hospital during the American Civil War. Sometime after the war, the reigning Supreme of that era took control of the school and converted into an academy for witches, while still maintaining the illusion of it being a normal private school for girls. At the height of its prosperity, Miss Robichaux's housed a student body of roughly sixty witches. This number dwindled significantly as time wore on. In the early half of the 20th century, Mimi DeLongpre reigned as the Supreme at Miss Robichaux's. She was succeeded by her prized student, Anna Leigh Leighton in 1940. Anna Leigh proved to be one of the more well-liked Supremes and she effectively established a truce with the Coven's rival, the immortal Marie Laveau. Anna was the mentor to Fiona Goode and Myrtle Snow. In 1971, Fiona murdered Anna Leigh by slitting her throat, insuring her own rise as the next Supreme. Her faithful servant, Spalding witnessed the crime. When the Coven investigated the murder, Spalding cut out his own tongue so that it would be impossible for him to verbally betray Fiona, whom he was passionately loyal to. Though no one could ever prove that Fiona was the murderer, Myrtle Snow always suspected the truth and harbored a lifelong resentment against her. By the modern era, Fiona spent a lot of her time traveling the globe, leaving Miss Robichaux's in the care of her daughter, Cordelia Foxx. She felt that Cordelia was an inherently weak and soft-hearted instructor, and had no true leadership qualities. Cordelia was always closer to Myrtle Snow, whom she regarded as a maternal figure, and Myrtle scouted out young witches who were only just coming into their power. Among some of the women Myrtle and Cordelia recruited to the school was Nan, who could hear the thoughts of others; Madison Montgomery, a former film actress; Queenie, a human voodoo doll, and their last student, Zoe Benson, whose sexuality was fatal to others. Zoe was one of the last members to join the coven under Fiona Goode's reign as Supreme. American Horror Story: Bitchcraft When the Axeman flew into a rage over Fiona's rejection of him, he broke into the academy, intent on killing her. Unfortunately for him, he was confronted by the full strength of the entire coven. As Madison herself pointed out, "Boy did you pick the wrong place". Combining their mystical power, they unleashed their telekinetic fury upon the Axeman, hurling numerous kitchen knives at him until he was dead. American Horror Story: Go to Hell As the new Supreme, Cordelia re-opened the doors to the academy, encouraging new students to enroll at the school. The turnout was quite impressive. Kyle Spencer, having slowly developed stronger social skills, became the new caretaker. American Horror Story: The Seven Wonders And somewhere in the school... a baby is crying. Residents * Fiona Goode - Staff * Cordelia Goode - Staff * Spalding - Servant * Kyle Spencer - Servant * Delphine LaLaurie - Servant * Zoe Benson - Student * Madison Montgomery - Student * Nan - Student * Queenie - Student * Misty Day - Guest * Myrtle Snow - Guest * Marie Laveau - Guest * Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt - Student * Dinah Stevens - Student * Mallory - Student * Bubbles McGee - Former resident. Notes & Trivia * Miss Robichaux's and Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies both redirect to this page. * The Academy's filming location is Buckner Mansion, at 1410 Jackson Avenue in New Orleans' Garden District. It was built in 1856 by Henry Sullivan Buckner and designed by architect Lewis E. Reynolds. * John Robichaux and his nephew Joe are New Orleans jazz musicians. These two links to "Coven"'s themes (music and location) may indicate the inspiration for the school's name. See also External Links * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:New Orleans